


Calling Gloria

by backseatdriver



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hook Up, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backseatdriver/pseuds/backseatdriver
Summary: The Patrick Maroon/Ben Bishop mpreg that nobody really wanted.





	Calling Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of them. If you found this by googling yourself, your friend, your brother, your son, your nephew, your uncle, or your father, please turn away now.

Chapter One  
Maybe he should've realized it when his favorite shirt seemed a bit snug out of the blue in the middle of summer.

Maybe he should've realized it when he was struggling to catch his breath walking the golf course with friends in the middle of another hot, humid St Louis summer day.

Maybe he should've realized it when Anthony, who had just come home from summer camp, looked at him with slightly wide eyes, almost like he'd never seen him before.

However, it didn't quite hit Patrick until he was standing on the scale on the first day of training camp, watching as the trainer pushed the sliding weights back and forth in order to properly weigh him. 

"240."

Well, shit.

"No, not there has to be some mistake. I didn't do anything during the offseason, I promise!" 

"Patrick," the trainer sighed,"it could be a lot of things. You are getting older, so maybe your metabolism is slowing down? Could be a thyroid issue too. In any case, I want you to get checked out, just to rule out some things. If it's just a thyroid issue, there's medications for that. You won't miss any playing time."

"But I feel fine!"

"Just do this, Patrick," the trainer raised an eyebrow at him,"Please just do this."

Later..  
Now, after the fact, sitting on the doctor's room bed and waiting for the results of a blood test that he didn't want to do and had taken way too long to actually do it, Pat began taking a slight visual inventory of himself.

He was still Pat. He knew that much. He hadn't changed that much, maybe gotten a little softer around the middle in "old" age during the offseason. These things happened, after all. But he could still play. He'd just, you know, drop a few pounds. He knew guys who'd done it, who'd gained a bit of weight during the off season for one reason or another and then lost it fairly quick once training camp and the beginning of the season started. He knew he could do it.

He had to do it.

He was focused on his thoughts and didn't notice when the doctor came back into the room with a slightly troubled expression on his face.

"Pat?"

Startled, he jolted his head up and looked at the doctor, a kindly middle aged man who the team trainer had referred. The trainer figured that the team doctors need not know about the situation, if there even was a situation, until afterward (since it could just be a whole lot of nothing).

"Yeah?"

"I've got your blood test results here. They're...rather puzzling. It's a good thing you're seated. I do have to ask you a few questions. Have you been intimate with anyone recently?"

"Well, I...uh...," he was about to say no, of course not. There had been a few girlfriends since he and Anthony's mother had split. And then everything with Francesca. That had been a mess. But still, nothing except...

Oh no.


End file.
